


the married life

by straykittles



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jinyoung was heartbroken, M/M, Mark made a deal with Jinyoung, Mark was heartbroken too, Marriage, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Lovers, They fell in love while faking an engagement, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: For the sake of saving his face from stuck up and judgmental college batchmates (and his ex-boyfriend) in a reunion, he asked a currently heartbroken stranger who is financially struggling to be his fiancé and pay him.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Minhyuk, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 28





	1. they might think you're a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on Wattpad as well and if you want to check it out, my @ is: seeyadreamer
> 
> I'll update every Friday!
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments! They'll be very much appreciated!

Mark opened his laptop, taking a deep breath as he gets ready to start working. Being a CEO was hard, but it helped him live. Mark Tuan owns a business for wedding ceremonies. Some thought he wouldn't gain much from being just that, but he learned and endured everything to be the successful young man he is now.

"Mark!" His best friend, Jaebeom, called as he entered his office. Jaebeom is his assistant as well as one of the lead directors and organizer of the company. Mark looked up and just stared at him. He hasn't even started working yet and here his best friend was, so early in a Friday morning, coming to bother him. "What?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and Jaebeom took out two small envelopes from his bag. "Guess what it is." He said and Mark took a deep breath, leaning on the chair.

He looked at it from where he was and he hummed. "Money?" He asked again and Jaebeom rolled his eyes, walking over to his table and sliding the envelope. "It's an invitation." He said before opening his own invitation. "Invitation?" Mark asked, taking the envelope and getting the paper inside.

Hello batch 2015!  
You are invited for our college batch reunion!!

Where?  
> Grand Hyatt Seoul  
When?  
> June 5, 2020 (Friday) at 6:00 pm

✨ You can invite a plus one! ✨

See you soon~

Mark put the invitation back before sighing. "I can't go." He said, opening a file in his computer and Jaebeom put his invitation inside his blazer before placing both his hands on the table. "What do you mean, you can't go?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "It's our chance to show off what we worked hard on!" He adds and Mark shook his head. "They wouldn't care anyway." He answered, straightening his back as he scanned his file.

Jaebeom crossed his arms. "Jackson would be there." He says. "And did you know he's marrying Namjoon?" He adds and Mark looked up from his laptop at the mention of his ex-boyfriend and his old friend in college. "Really?" He asked and his best friend nods before looking at him in confusion. "You're not really updated with them, huh?" He asked back and Mark leaned on his chair, looking at his invitation. "They're all getting married. You're left behind." He adds and Mark rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be left behind if you didn't marry your first love." He said in a joking tone and Jaebeom smiled widely, getting reminded of his husband, Youngjae. "I just found the love of my life, you should find yours too." He said before tapping the envelope on the table. "Think about it." He adds before leaving his best friend alone. Mark looks at his invitation, taking it from the table.

"They're all getting married. You're left behind."

Jaebeom's voice rang in his ears and he shook his head. "I'm not going." He mutters, putting the invitation in his drawer before focusing on his work.

Him and Jaebeom had talked about this business a lot. Since Mark loved cooking and baking, he wanted to have a catering business and Jaebeom also loved to cook, but he loved planning and organizing parties too. Mark always wanted to cook for other people, and this was one way to do it.

They were only fresh high school graduates when they talked about building a company together and for four years of college, they studied hard and planned on how they were going to do it. By their third year in college, Mark talked to his parents about it and being business people themselves, they agreed to help him right after graduation. Jaebeom's parents had the same response.

"I'm happy that you have such a business plan at such a young age." Mark's dad said, patting his and Jaebeom's shoulders. "Right, you'll be business partners like we are." Jaebeom's dad said beside them.

Right after their college graduation family dinner, their parents had told them the news that everything was set. From employees, the training and all the important stuff. They also hired planners and assistants for them which helped the two dreamers.

Five years after graduation, and here they were, well known and getting more offers and customers. They got busier as years passed by and the money kept coming in.

\--

Mark stretched, shutting down his laptop. "Ah, finally." He whispered as he looks at the clock on his table.

9:45 pm

He wanted to lay in his bed and rest. He has been going to meetings and checking the works of his employees. So far, they all had ideas that was basic. He was looking for something more exciting than their recent offers. He packed his laptop and his folders, putting them in his briefcase before heading to his door.

When he walked out, he saw his assistant, almost asleep, eyes half closed. "You can go home, Mrs. Kang." He says, locking his door and Mrs. Kang lifts her head before nodding. "Take care, Mr. Tuan." She says before stretching. Mark chuckled before saying goodbye and walking to the elevator. He pressed the basement button where his car was parked as he leaned on the wall. It was one of the days that was hectic, but he endured it. He had to. He closed his eyes for a bit, waiting for the elevator doors to open.

When he reached the basement, there were only a few cars left along with his. He started walking to his car, clicking the unlock button but then he heard a sob. Mark stopped walking, looking around the place. There wasn't anyone. He shook his head, slightly scared that there might be a ghost. But he manned up and started walking again.

Another sob made him stop walking. This time, he looked around properly, squinting his eyes. And when he turned around, there was a man sitting by the elevator, his head between his knees. Mark stepped back in shock, he didn't notice him there at first. The man continued sobbing and Mark stood there, not knowing what to do with a crying man. "Hey." He just called, crossing his arms and the man looked up, eyes red and puffy, tears streaming down his face.

He looked about his age, he looked handsome and has pretty eyes despite the tears filling them. "You can't just sit here and cry, they might think you're a ghost." He adds and the man hiccupped, wiping his tears as he looks away. Mark sighed, taking his handkerchief and tossing it to his knee. Mark walked away without saying anything else. He wanted to ask what happened, but it wasn't his business.

He got in his car and started the engine before driving out of the basement. But before he leaves completely, he looks at the man at the rear-view mirror who was looking at his car. He wasn't one of his employees, maybe he just ended up there after an argument. Mark shook his head as he focused on driving.

It wasn't his business anyway.

\--

When he reached his house, he takes his coat and shoes off before going to the kitchen.

He took out the left over pasta and started heating it up, stirring it on the pan as his mind thinks back to all the meetings he will have.

He will be meeting a couple on Friday, visit the kitchen in their building tomorrow at lunch to taste new food, the reunion.

He sighed. The reunion.

Mark shook his head, turning the stove off as he puts the pasta in a plate. He takes a fork and took his plate to the dining table. He wanted to go because he could advertise his work since most of them are getting married anyway.

But he also didn't want to go because Jackson would be there.

He was his first love. They were together for two years and madly in love.

Well, Mark was in love with him, but Jackson wasn't. Mark had told him that he wants to marry him after college but Jackson declined straight away. Without even thinking about it.

Mark took a deep breath as he ate his pasta, nodding his head when it still tasted good. He opened his phone, checking if he had notifications about work when Jungkook, his cousin's friend who became his housemate, came in. "Ah, hyung, I thought I heard someone." He says and Mark smiles, giving him a nod. "Did you eat?" He asked and the younger nods, sitting beside him. "How's work?" Mark asked again.

Jungkook sighed, combing back his hair before closing his eyes. "I knew being an intern was hard, but I didn't expect this." He said, rubbing his face. Mark chuckled, nodding his head. "At least you get paid. Just make sure your mental and physical state is okay." He said, eating his pasta. "There are news about workers, you know." He adds and Jungkook shivered, hitting his hyung on the shoulder. "I would never leave you, hyung. Don't be stupid." He says and Mark turned to him. "Stupid?" He asked, pointing the fork at him and Jungkook chuckled, standing up. "I'll go watch a movie." He says, walking away.


	2. M.T.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung finds out his boyfriend is cheating on him and meets this tall man who gave him a handkerchief to wipe his tears away.

Jinyoung waited at the basement, holding a box. It was a gift for his boyfriend of one year. He was hiding by a car, waiting to surprise him and when the elevator doors finally opened, he stepped out.

He was about to jump out when another woman came out. Junseo laced their hands together and they were smiling to each other. "Junseo-ah, can we go to your house tonight?" The woman asked, leaning her face close to his and Jinyoung covered his mouth to stop a gasp. Junseo shook his head. "Not tonight, Jinyoung and I will celebrate our anniversary." He answered and the woman sighed, tucking a hair behind her hair while pouting. "Why is he always ruining our fun?" She asked and Junseo pecked her lips, Jinyoung's heart shattered, tears starting to spill from his eyes. "Sorry, come on, let me take you home." He says.

Jinyoung crouched down as he cried silently, waiting for the sound of his car to start and drive away. When it did, he walked over beside the elevator doors. Jinyoung leaned on the wall, looking at the box in his hand. It was a watch, something Junseo had been wanting. He kept crying, putting the box in his bag as he slid down to the ground. Jinyoung put his face between his legs, covering his face and cried his eyes out. He felt like he was there for hours, just crying non-stop with his head between his knees. He only looked up when someone spoke to him.

"Hey."

His voice was calm and questioning, yet intimidating too. He slowly looked up, vision slightly blurry, but he blinked a couple of times to see a man with his arms crossed. He looked handsome, jet black hair styled cleanly, plump lips and eyes full of wonder. "You can't just sit here and cry, they might think you're a ghost." He said and Jinyoung looked away, hiccuping and wiping his tears away. He wanted to laugh at his statement and his situation. What twenty six years old man cries like this? Jinyoung heard him sigh before he felt something fall on his lap.

He panicked for a bit, but when he turned his head, it was a white handkerchief on his knee. He took it with one hand as he looks at the man's retreating back. He gets in his car and drove away. Jinyoung didn't even take his eyes off him or his car. In the most silent way, he thanked him for the slight show of concern.

Wiping his tears away with the handkerchief, he stood up, taking a deep breath. He puts the handkerchief in his bag before taking his phone out.

Junseo 💖  
I just got out of work, see you in a bit 😚

Jinyoung didn't reply, instead, he texted Minhyuk.

Jinyoung  
Yah, want to drink?

He texted. Even though Minhyuk was a year older, he didn't use any honorifics. They dropped that a long time ago.

Minhyuk  
Why? Did something happen?

Jinyoung  
Let's talk when I get home.

\--

Minhyuk was already setting the drinks when Jinyoung entered their apartment. The other blinked at him after seeing Jinyoung's puffy eyes, rushing over. "What the hell did he do?" He asked, making Jinyoung face him and the his eyes started forming tears again. Minhyuk sighed, patting his back. "Come on, let's drink." He says, taking him to the living room.

They sat on the ground, the beer cans, soju and shot glasses on the coffee table. Jinyoung took a beer can and opened it. Minhyuk waited patiently, taking the soju and pouring himself a shot. "Junseo is cheating on me." Jinyoung starts, gulping down a huge amount of his beer. Minhyuk's eyes widened as he looked at Jinyoung. "Are you sure?" He asked, facing the other completely. Jinyoung nods, tears filling his eyes again. "Y-yes." He sobs out. "I saw them when I was waiting for him." He adds and Minhyuk sighed, putting a hand on his back, rubbing circles on it.

And so Jinyoung explained what he saw, crying his eyes out and wiping them away with the handkerchief. Minhyuk kept listening, his blood boiling because they (Jinyoung's friends) treated Junseo like a brother and he does this?

They had finished four cans of beer and one soju bottle. Jinyoung was mad, at Junseo and himself. He was at the edge of being drunk and he wanted to drink more, but he stopped himself.

Minhyuk finally noticed the handkerchief when Jinyoung wiped his tears again and he blinked, his vision fuzzy from being tipsy. "Who owns that?" He asked, taking the handkerchief and spreading it open even with stained tears. Jinyoung looked at it and remembered the guy. "Ah, a man saw me crying." He answered, sniffing before he took a shot. Minhyuk sighed, lying it on the table. "A gentleman." He says before seeing letters on the corner. "Hey look." He says, pointing at it and Jinyoung looked as well.

M.T.

Jinyoung took the handkerchief and looked at it. "M.T." He whispers.

\--

The next morning, he has a hangover, luckily, it was a weekend. He didn't have any work today.

Jinyoung opened his eyes, a hand on his head because it felt heavy. "Ow." He whispers before looking at his bedside table. The handkerchief, hangover medicine, the water and Minhyuk's note that says 'I have to go to work. Let's meet later -MH ' was on it, telling him that what happened yesterday was real.

His boyfriend which he had given everything to cheated on him with a woman. A woman. He wouldn't be so heartbroken if it was a man. He never knew that Junseo would cheat on him like that. He never knew he would cheat on him, ever.

He wanted to cry again, but he couldn't. There were no tears coming out of his eyes. He took a deep breath, taking the medicine and drinking the water before looking at the handkerchief. "Should I give it back?" He asks himself before shaking his head. Instead, he looks for his phone and remembered that it was in his bag. Slowly, he stands and heads out of his room. Jinyoung spots his bag on the couch where the trash bin with the cans and bottles were thrown in was. He sits on the couch and took the phone in his bag, opening it to check the messages.

Junseo 💖  
Babe, where are you?

Junseo 💖  
Are you going to show up?

Junseo 💖  
It's our anniversary? You've been talking about this for a month.

Junseo 💖  
Are you busy?

Junseo 💖  
Babe? Hello??

Junseo 💖  
The food is getting cold.

Junseo 💖  
Baby, did I do something wrong?

And that was the last thing that he sent. Jinyoung didn't have the energy to reply, he turned his phone off as he looks around his and Minhyuk's apartment. It wasn't a big apartment. They only have two small rectangular bedrooms, a small bathroom, a kitchen with an island to eat on and a small living room with an old TV and comfy sofa. But other than that, it looked nice since they both enjoyed decorating.

Jinyoung bit his lip. What does he do while waiting to meet Minhyuk? There were no other work he found near his place except that one samgyupsal restaurant he is currently working at. It didn't pay much. Minhyuk is a big help with paying the apartment. Jinyoung groaned, lying on the couch as he stares at the ceiling and think.

If Minhyuk didn't agree on being his housemate, then he would've worked for two or three part-time jobs. His phone notified him that he has a message and he took a moment before reading who sent it. Jinyoung sighed in relief to see it's one of the cooking competitions he wanted to enter in.

Cooking Competition  
Good morning competitors.I am informing you that the competition will be on June 6, 2020 at Yeouido Hangang Park. Those who wants to enter can pay in advance (use this number to contact the holders) or register online and pay at the venue by showing the code given to you online. The entrance fee (+goodie bags and use of facilities) is ₩250,000.

"Oh, great, Junseo can lend me-" He stopped, remembering that he's not the guy he thought. Jinyoung groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. ₩250,000. That's a lot of cash. Where can he get the money? Should I ask for money to Minhyuk? He thinks, but he shakes his head. "No, he needs it for himself." He says. My work? He thinks again, but he shook his head. Payday comes at the end of the month, and that's still not enough. Jinyoung sighed deeply. Should I get another job? He thinks again, staring at his phone screen for a long time before nodding. He needs to find a job.

For the rest of the day, he looked through tons of part-time jobs, but there weren't anything that paid in large amounts that he decided to take a break and just watch some movie while eating ice cream. He tried to forget that Junseo didn't text him after last night and that he was cheating for no one knows how long.

That night, he and Minhyuk talked again. He wasn't a wreck like yesterday, but his voice wasn't stable. "I'm breaking up with him tomorrow." Jinyoung says and Minhyuk nods. "I'm proud of you." He says, patting his back.

Jinyoung was lucky to meet such a friend in his life who would help him with his rent, live with him and even stay with him during his down times. They clinked their glass of beer and drank.


End file.
